Chapter 1
by Aikatyu
Summary: Sakura asks Non to guide her to PriPara and is amazed. She finds everything and feels a touch on her shoulder.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Hoshigi sat next to Non in Paprika Academy. She was a first year elemantary student. After school, something sparkly went flying to the window, and Sakura caught it.

It was pink and sparkly, and she flipped it over. It was a Priticket to PriPara. Non gasped at it. "You got a Priticket! You can be able to go to PriPara with that! You are quite lucky!"

Sakura stared at it, and smiled. "Can you take me there?" Sakura asked Non. Non nodded.

After school, Non ran to Lala's classroom, her older sister, Manaka Lala. She told her she was taking someone to PriPara. Lala nodded and wanted to go as well.

Lala and Non were waiting outside for Sakura. "She is taking quite some time..." Non said. Lala petted Non's head.

"Its okay, she will come soon enough. She must be busy with some things," Lala said. Non saw some black curly hair, with a big blue hairclip on her fringe, and her hair was shoulder lengthed. She had milky skin, and she turned to Non with her gold eyes.

"Oh, its you! Thank you for being able to take me!" She said, as she stopped walking. "So, where is it?" Sakura asked.

Non smiled. "Follow me, I will show you!" Non said. They walked in front of a big pink building, that said Prism Stone. Sakura's eyes widened, as she stared at the pink sign.

"This is PriPara..." She said to herself. She ran inside, and got her brand. She scanned her card and she transformed.

Her black short hair became super long blonde curly ponytail, and a bright yellow and bright blue dress came out, with thick and long yellow and blue striped socks, with blue boots. She had two blue ribbons in the side of her hair, and her gold eyes turned blue.

Non smiled at her. "Wow, Sakura-chan! You look so fabulous!" Non said. Sakura turned around and saw a girl with a pink thick ponytail with a purple stripe and a pink dress, and the other with purple long twin tails and a yellow and pink dress with a pink ribbon.

Sakura gasped at them both. "You look amazing as well! Thank you for showing me the way here!" She grinned, and walked away. Lala stared at her, as she walked away.

Non smiled at her older sister. "Well, that's done! Call me Kanon now!" She grinned. Lala gasped slowly, and tilted her head, smiling.

"Sure!" Lala replied.

Sakura looked around, at all the idols gracefully. She saw a girl with short blue hair sitting with two other girls. Sakura saw her, as the girl grinned most of the time and looked mad at times too. She was amazed at her moves, and kept exploring. She found this big building, and it was the shape like cards.

"I wan't to do a concert..." She said to herself. She felt like someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned behind her.

"We meet again!" Behind her was Non, also known as Kanon. Sakura gasped. Kanon stood next to her. "How about we hang out together some time around? We could make good friends, I know it!"

Sakura gasped at Kanon's smile, and felt like she wanted to be an idol. "But I only needed you to show the way, I don't wan't to be wasting your time more..." Sakura frowned, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, you aren't wasting our time! Come and meet my other friends!" Kanon grabbed Sakura's hand, and ran off. Sakura began to ran as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just telling you, I haven't finished the PriPara series yet even if its ongoing, I'm only up to episode 66. I got information on Kanon, Junon, and Pinon, and started to put those characters in my story. Sorry if there is no dream stage in PriPara anymore T.T_

* * *

"These two are my friends, Junon and Pinon! Pinon is the one with the blue thick ponytail, and she is very light hearted! Junon is the one with the purple ponytail. She is actually very nice and mature, and very cool!" Kanon said, introducing her friends.

Junon turned to Kanon. "Who is this, Kanon?" She asked.

"This is Sakura! She might be good to use for a dream team!" Kanon smiled. "So, Sakura, do you have any friends?"

"I used to.." Sakura said, looking up. Kanon hugged Sakura, and grinned. Sakura looked at Kanon.

"Don't worry! You will get used to being here, trust me!" Kanon smiled. Sakura sighed.

"Thank you,"

Junon smiled. "Well, we shall be good friends," Junon said, doing a pose.

"Nice to meet you!" Pinon said. Sakura smiled. "How about you try doing a concert with Kanon? And do you have a manager?"

Sakura thought. "Manager? I didn't know there were managers in PriPara, are they human?" She asked.

"They looked like plush dolls like this one!" Kanon showed Sakura their manager. "When you find things like these, they could be your manager!" Kanon smiled.

Sakura looked out to PriPara. "I wan't to get one," Sakura thought. Kanon and the other girls smiled.

Junon put her hand on her hip. "Well, lets get looking," she said. Pinon nodded. Kanon twirled next to them.

"Let's go!" Kanon punched the air.

The little pink bunny flew in front of Sakura and cleared her throat. The pink bunny smiled. "Call me Usaccha!"

Sakura took a step outside. "Let's go!" She ran off. Kanon and the other girls gasped and ran.

"Wait!" Kanon screamed.

Sakura saw a little yellow dog with blue ears and a blue ribbon, and was very fluffy. She looked up at Sakura. "I'm looking for a manager.. Can you be mine?" Sakura asked.

The dog smiled. "You have to do me 100 jumping jacks in able for me to be your manager!" The dog punched the air with her left paw. "If not, challenge me who can do the most running, push ups, or jumping jacks!"

Pinon gaped. "What?!"

Junon did a pose and put three fingers in her head. "How unwise," she said in a cool way.

"It's true! So what will you do?" She asked. Sakura thought, and thought.

"I might do all of them," Sakura smiled. Pinon, Junon, and Kanon gasped in shock.

"Are you serious, Sakura-chan?!" Pinon said. Junon nodded. Sakura petted the dog.

"So when shall we start?" She asked. The dog flew in the air energized.

"Now!"

Sakura stretched with the dog. They were both ready. Sakura put up a thumbs up. The dog counted how many jumping jacks Sakura did.

"Are you sure you could do this?! 65 is enough!" Kanon said frowning.

"It's okay! I wan't to keep going!" She said. Sakura actually was super good in athletics. Junon and Pinon clapped.

"I reached 110!" Sakura said, smiling. She rested her arms. "My arms sure are tired.."

"That's not it! Moving on to running! Let's see if you could beat my score!" The dog sliced the air. Sakura nodded. Kanon gasped.

"Sakura, are you sure?!" Kanon asked. Sakura nodded at Kanon.

"I will be fine!" Sakura said. "I am a champion in athletics!"

She was jogging on the same spot, as Kanon and the other girls were practicing dance. Sakura was puffing. "You know it's sometimes bad to excersize too much, so you can come back soon!"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I won't give up! I'm not only doing this to earn you, but because I want to!" The dog widened up her eyes.

Sakura just passed the dog's record in jogging in one spot. Sakura was puffing, and bent down in front of the dog. The other girls looked at Sakura in shock. Sakura petted the dog. "Well, we got to go to push ups!"

The dog was still. "No, you don't have to do push ups. You taught me a lesson. I don't know how to explain it in a short way.." The dog smiled, scratching the back of her head. "Here's my card. It says my name, but call me Eri please!"

Sakura stared at it, and nodded. Eri passed over a phone. "Here, use this to communicate with people in PriPara even when you are outside. It's called a PriPass!" Eri handed over a blue shiny PriPass.

Sakura stood up tall. "Thank you! Starting now, you are my manager!" Sakura punched the air. Kanon gasped at Sakura and looked at her face.

 _Amazing..._ Kanon said. She smiled. "Good job, Sakura." Kanon clapped. Sakura looked at Kanon.

"Thank you! Please watch my solo concert!" She said. Meganii gave Sakura her first song. It was based on sports and fun. After the concert, Kanon congratulated Sakura.

* * *

 **Side Story Part 1**

 **Kanon was practicing dance, and Sakura saw her. "Sakura!" She cried.**

 **Sakura went inside. "Kanon! Hello!" She said. Sakura carried her manager. "I have done a solo, so I wan't to..."**

 **Two girls opened the door. "Sakura, right? Would you join our group?" One of the girls had a blue ponytail and the other had gold hair up to her hip.**

 **"Who are you?" Sakura asked.**

 **Kanon ran in front of Sakura and spreaded her arms. "Sakura doesn't join groups that she doesn't know!"**

 **The girl with the gold hair slowly walked to Kanon and did a big sigh. "Just get out of my way, you're stealing the poor girl. Poor her!"**

 **"So join me and Midori. I am Ena. Our last name's are Tachibana. Call us by our first name please," Ena said.**

 **Kanon glared. "How rude! It's not nice to try steal people, especially kids like us!"**

 **"Kid's these days," Midori did a fake sigh, and pulled Sakura. "come join us, not those losers!"**

 **They pulled Sakura out. Kanon frowned. Junon walked next to Kanon. "Don't worry about it, we will get her back." Pinon nodded. Kanon frowned.**

 **"Let's just continue dance..." Kanon deeply said. "I know she will come back soon."**

 **To be continued?**

* * *

 _You guys don't really have to read my side stories. It's a side story, so it doesn't flow with the story. I hope you guys like my story anyway! :D_


End file.
